


Little Star

by Jeyfeather1234



Series: Little Star, Lost Star [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gallifrey has no rights, Hurt/Comfort, I promise there's no angst, Inspired By Tumblr, One Shot, POV Outsider, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, a drabble of sorts, but there's a bit of yearning if you squint, eldritch!13, it's very sweet, the Doctor's home dimension calls to her, the doctor deserves to be loved by a universe that isn't an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: A universe calls to its missing star.
Relationships: Thirteenth & personified version of her home dimension
Series: Little Star, Lost Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papapaldi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papapaldi/gifts).



_**Inspiration from[Emisarysuggestions](https://emissarysuggestions.tumblr.com/)** _

You are so far from home, little Star. So broken, so lost, so lonely. Do you remember home? Do you remember the pink sands and whispering tides? What about the valleys and flowers with vibrant colors that used to adorn your hair? No, that is but a faded memory now. They stole you from us and built their civilization on your anguish. You don't even remember your true name now. Fret not, little Star. We will spell it out for you with the constellations on your coat. Can you see it? Do you see the shifting symbols that spell your name and tell the tale of how the Ancient of Days crafted you from a dying sun? Your name means "eternal light of the cosmos," "star dancer," and "bringer of hope." Hope is a wonderful thing. You must always cherish it; that's what your name means, after all.

Oh, do not weep for us, little one. We are always here to guide you whether you sense our presence or not. You can see us in the stars if you squint and the companions you make. Do not despair; you will be free to dance among the Cosmos with your brethren soon. For now, you must be patient a little longer. You were meant to run freely but stillness can be a beautiful thing too. Listen closely, little Star. Can you hear them? The Cosmos sing in languages long dead but they sing in dedication to you. It is a song of hope and wonder. Keep it close to your heart and let nothing quench your beautiful light. Rest your mind now. We will do our best to ease your pain. May your dreams be filled with pink sands and turquoise tides whispering songs of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor's home dimension is sentient, you can't change my mind. If anyone wants to jump on this bandwagon, go ahead and tag me in your works.


End file.
